The present invention relates to an adjustable passageway gate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable passageway gate that includes a thin generally rectangular-parallelepiped-shaped panel; a large, extendable, retractable, and generally rectangular-parallelepiped-shaped extension member that is extendable from and retractable into one side of the thin generally rectangular-parallelepiped-shaped panel; a pair of small, spaced-apart, extendable, retractable, and generally rectangular-parallelepiped-shaped extension members that are extendable from and retractable into the opposite side of the thin generally rectangular-parallelepiped-shaped panel; an elongated and generally rectangular-parallelepiped-shaped cross member displaced a distance from the thin generally rectangular-parallelpiped-shaped panel; and a bolt passing through the elongated and generally rectangular-parallelpiped-shaped cross member and threadably engaging the thin generally rectangular-parallelpiped-shaped panel.
Security gates provide an important function in the home where doors do not exist, or are open, to keep children from leaving a safe area, as well as to prevent them entering a dangerous area. These gates also find a useful application in preventing pets from leaving areas in the house designated for the pet and from entering areas where the pet should not go.
Among various types of security gates available, most have relatively movable parts which enable it to expand laterally and increase its effective width. Frictional bumpers are provided on opposite sides of the gate for fictionally engaging opposite sides of a door jamb, and expansion of the gate places it under compression within the door jamb. In this state, the bumpers fictionally engage the door jamb and firmly hold the gate in place under most circumstances.
Numerous innovations for security barriers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an adjustable passageway gate that includes a thin generally rectangular-parallelpiped-shaped panel; a large, extendable, retractable, and generally rectangular-parallelpiped-shaped extension member that is extendable from and retractable into one side of the thin generally rectangular-parallelpiped-shaped panel; a pair of small, spaced-apart, extendable, retractable, and generally rectangular-parallelpiped-shaped extension members that are extendable from and retractable into the opposite side of the thin generally rectangular-parallelpiped-shaped panel; an elongated and generally rectangular-parallelpiped-shaped cross member displaced a distance from the thin generally rectangular-parallelpiped-shaped panel; and a bolt passing through the elongated and generally rectangular-parallelpiped-shaped cross member and threadably engaging the thin generally rectangular-parallelpiped-shaped panel.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,791 to Larson et al. teaches an adjustable gate for doorways that includes a plurality of frictional bumpers, and a socket defining mounting member for each fictional bumper that is secured to the door jamb and is configured to receive and retain the frictional bumper.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,247 to Alam teaches a safety barrier that includes a substantially rectangular frame assembly, and independent adjustable clamping means disposed at each corner of the substantially rectangular frame assembly for securing the substantially rectangular frame assembly within the passageway.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,319 to Kraus et al. teaches a closure cover that includes a cover plate having a plurality of resilient holding elements depending therefrom. The plurality of resilient holding elements include jaw portions extending laterally therefrom. The jaw portions of adjacent holding elements are located at different distances from the cover plate.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,022 to Watt teaches a security closure that includes a panel of sheet material having an inner face and an outer face and a plurality of throughbores, and at least two elongated pin members each of which having a blank head. Each of the at least two elongated pin members pass through a separate one of the plurality of throughbores with the head thereof in individual abutting alignment with the outer face of the panel.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for security barriers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.